fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Vivosaurs (Champions)
This is a list of Vivosaurs in the order dictated by their Fossilary numbers. #001 - #025 T-Rex - Tro Number | Name | Dig-Site | Element | Super Evolve * 001 | T-Rex | Tyrannosaurus | Fire * 002 | Daspleto | Daspletosaurus | Earth * 003 | Gorgo | Gorgosaurus | Fire * 004 | Tarbo | Tarbosaurus | Air * 005 | Alio | Alioramus | Water * 006 | Siamo | Siamotyrannus | Fire * 007 | Alectro | Alectrosaurus | Water * 008 | Guan | Guanlong | Fire * 009 | Shanshan | Shanshanosaurus | Air * 010 | Allo | Allosaurus | Neutral * 011 | Metria | Metriacanthosaurus | Air * 012 | Megalo | Megalosaurus | Neutral * 013 | Venator | Afrovenator | Earth * 014 | S-Raptor | Sinraptor | Fire * 015 | Giganto | Gigantosaurus | Fire * 016 | Cryo | Cryolophosaurus | Water * 017 | Carchar | Carcharodontosaurus | Earth * 018 | Acro | Acrocanthosaurus | Earth * 019 | F-Raptor | Fukuiraptor | Earth * 020 | Spinax | Altispinax | Air * 021 | Neo | Neovenator | Neutral * 022 | Compso | Compsognathus | Earth * 023 | Sopteryx | Sinosauropteryx | Fire * 024 | Delta | Deltadromeus | Water * 025 | Tro | Troodon | Neutral #026 - #050 Nychus- Amargo * 026 | Nychus | Deinonychus | Fire * 027 | M-Raptor | Microraptor | Air * 028 | U-Raptor | Utahraptor | Fire * 029 | V-Raptor | Velociratpor | Air * 030 | Breme | Bradycneme | Fire * 031 | Aopteryx | Archaeopteryx | Neutral * 032 | Coelo | Coelophysis | Air * 033 | Dilopho | Dilophosaurus | Water * 034 | Spino | Spinosaurus | Water * 035 | Angato | Angaturama | Water * 036 | Sucho | Suchomimus | Water * 037 | Onyx | Baryonyx | Water * 038 | Cerato | Creatosaurus | Air * 039 | Carno | Carnotaurus | Earth * 040 | Orno | Ornithomimus | Neutral * 041 | Cheirus | Deinocheirus | Air * 042 | O-Raptor | Oviraptor | Neutral * 043 | Zino | Therizinosaurus | Fire * 044 | Brachio | Brachiosaurus | Neutral * 045 | Salto | Saltasaurus | Earth * 046 | Shuno | Shunosaurus | Fire * 047 | Perso | Supersaurus | Earth * 048 | Seismo | Siesmosaurus | Earth * 049 | Apato | Apatosaurus | Neutral * 050 | Amargo | Amargasaurus | Fire #051 - #075 Stego - Einio * 051 | Stego | Stegosaurus | Wind * 052 | Yango | Huoyangosaurus | Fire * 053 | Jiango | Tuojiangosaurus | Water * 054 | Kentro | Kentrosaurus | Air * 055 | Lexo | Lexovisarus | Earth * 056 | Nodo | Nodosaurus| Air * 057 | Ankylo | Ankylosaurus | Water * 058 | Saichan | Saichania | Fire * 059 | Goyle | Gargoyleosaurus | Wind * 060 | Pelto | Sauropelta | Earth * 061 | Hypsi | Hypsilophodon | Air * 062 | Nasaur | Leaellynasaurus | Water * 063 | Igua | Iguanodon | Air * 064 | Ourano | Ouranosaurus | Earth * 065 | Lambeo | Lambeosaurus | Fire * 066 | Maia | Maiasauria | Fire * 067 | Anato | Anatotitan | Earth * 068 | Paraloph | Parasaurolophus | Wind * 069 | Pachy | Pachycephalosaurus | Earth * 070 | Stygi | Stygimoloch | Fire * 071 | Goyo | Goyocephale | Air * 072 | Proto | Protoceratops | Water * 073 | Tricera | Triceratops | Water * 074 | Styraco | Styracosaurus | Wind * 075 | Einio | Einiosaurus| Fire #076 Centro - #115 -? *076 | Centro | ??? | Earth *077 | Penta | Dusty Dunes | Neutral *078 | Pachrino | Petrified Woods | Earth *079 | Mihu | ??? | Neutral *080 | Ptera | Rainbow Canyon (Green) | Air *081 | Coatlus | Jungle Labyrinth | Air *082 | Jara | Petrified Woods | Neutral *083 | Dimorph | Rainbow Canyon (Red) | Fire *084 | Guera | Rainbow Canyon (White) | Neutral *085 | Krona | Icegrip Plateau | Water *086 | Futabi | Icegrip Plateau | Water *087 | Elasmo | Rainbow Canyon (Blue) | Water *088 | Plesio | Bonehemoth | Water | Marple *089 | Shoni | ??? | Water *090 | Arsith | Rainbow Canyon (Yellow) | Earth *091 | Brontoth | Rainbow Canyon (Blue) | Water *092 | Elasmoth | Treasure Lake (pay) | Air *093 | Hoplo | Treasure Lake (pay) | Air *094 | Andrarch | ??? | Fire *095 | Paki | ??? | Water *096 | Smilo | ??? | Fire *097 | Mammoth | Icegrip Plateau | Water *098 | Tryma | Mt. Krakanak | Earth *099 | Megath | Petrified Woods | Air *100 | Chelon | Bonehemoth | Water *101 | Aeros | Hot Spring Heights | Air | Teffla *102 | Mapo | Icegrip Plateau | Water *103 *104 | Raja | Treasure Lake | Earth | Giga Raja *105 | Krypto | Jungle Labyrinth | Neutral *106 *107 *108 *109 *110 | Toba | Hot Spring Heights | Water *111 | Nigo | Jungle Labyrinth | Earth *112 | Camara | Rainbow Canyon | Wind *113 | Seidon | Icegrip Plateau | Water *114 | Menchi | Treasure Lake | Fire *115 #116- #150 Dacerus - Tonzilla *116 | Dacerus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *117 *118 | Pacro | Treasure Lake | Air *119 | Oloro | Bonehemoth | Water *120 *121 *122 *123 *124 | Sungari | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *125 | Thalasso | Treasure Lake | Water *126 *127 | Machai | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *128 | Peloro | Rainbow Canyon | Fire *129 | Metri | Mt. Krakanak | Earth *130 *131 *132 *133 *134 *135 *136 | Dimetro | Hot Spring Heights | Fire *137 *138 *139 | Pendem | Treasure Lake (pay) | Earth *140 | Tophis | Rainbow Canyon | Neutral *141 | Coelanth | Bonehemoth | Fire *142 | Dunkle | Bonehemoth | Earth *143 | Parapu | Jungle Labyrinth | Water *144 | Desmo | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *145 | Gaudry | Bonehemoth | Neutral *146 *147 *148 | Dikelo | Dusty Dunes | Fire *149 | Anomalo | Jungle Labyrinth | Air *150 | Tonzilla | Beat Robinson in a challenge battle. | Earth #151- #174 B-Rex - ? *151 | B-Rex | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Fire *152 | B-Brachio | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Neutral *153 | B-Lambeo | Beat Cole in a challenge battle. | Air *154 | B-Ptera | Beat Lester in a challenge battle. | Air *155 | B-Plesio | Beat Cole in a challenge battle. | Water *156 | B-Tricera | Beat Lester in a challenge battle. | Water *157 | B-Jara | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Fire *158 | Z-Rex | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *159 | Z-Tricera | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *160 | Z-Ptera | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *161 | Z- Elasmo | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *162 | Zongazonga | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *163 *164 | Igno | Bonus Data (download) | Legendary *165 | Squik | A side mission | Neutral *166 | Squirk | A side mission | Fire *167 | Squirth | A side mission | Earth *168 | Squilk | A side mission | Water *169 | Squiro | A side mission | Air